looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs Bunny
Bugs Bunny is the star of the Looney Tunes world. He is one of the most widely-known cartoon characters in North America. Origin Bugs's first cartoon appeared in 1940, entitled "A Wild Hare." He was created by Tex Avery and was voiced by Mel Blanc. Personality Bugs is often seen eating a Carrot more than Usually for Rabbits he is also very Charasmatic and Smart which gives him a Powerful Edge agaist his Enemy's he is also known for his great catch Phrase What Up Doc? Arguing Bugs Bunny has also become known for his unique way of arguing. If he disagrees with a certain person, he will start yelling out something like "Yes!", to which the other person will respond with a different answer, such as "No!" They continue to do this, until Bugs suddenly switches the argument by saying the other person's answer, or in other words, saying, "No!" The other person does not realize what just happened and naturally say, in this case, "Yes!" This continues until Bugs finally agrees with the other person, acting melancholy for losing the fight. The other person does not realize they have been tricked until it's too late. In one such occasion, Bugs and Daffy Duck were arguing beside Elmer Fudd, who was trying to decide whether it was duck or rabbit season, and who he should shoot. Bugs would say, "Duck season!" while Daffy would say, "Rabbit season!" Eventually, Bugs would change his response to "Rabbit season!" to which Daffy unconsciously responded "Duck season! Fire!" Elmer proceeded to shoot Daffy. Rivalry When Bugs made his appearance, he promptly replaced Daffy Duck as the most popular Warner Bros. character. Daffy, jealous of his cartoon counterpart's ascension to fame, has on many occasions attempted to dethrone the rabbit. But he has never truly succeeded, always being outsmarted by the clever hare. Bugs today Today, Bugs Bunny remains the king of the Warners' creations. He has made appearances in several movies, including Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003 and Space Jam in 1996. He was also featured on Tiny Toon Adventures as the principal and a teacher at Acme Looniversity, and also made occasional cameos on Animaniacs and Histeria! Bugs is so popular that when Disney/Amblin wanted to "borrow" him for the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Warner Brothers demanded equal time for him along with Disney's Main character, Mickey Mouse. The two appeared on screen together and had the same number of lines. Quotes '' short "Rabbit Transit."]] * "What's up, doc?" * "Of course you realize...this means WAR." * "I knew I should've taken that left toin at Albequoique." * "So long, screwy. See ya in St. Louie." * "Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched?" * "I don't ask questions. I just fave fun!" * "Ain't I a stinker?" * "What a maroon! What an ignoranamus!" * "Time out whilst I think up some more deviltry." * "Well, you talked me into it." * "And remember MUD spelled backwards is DUM(B)." See also Bugs Bunny filmography External Links * Bugs Bunny pictures at Cartoonspot.net Category:Characters